1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to door security devices in general, and more particularly, to a latch jamb security plate for reinforcing a doorjamb.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, exterior doors are mounted to a doorjamb by at least a pair of hinges and are provided with a dead-bolt lock which is extended into a recess provided in the doorjamb to secure the door in a closed position. Door jambs are typically made of wood and are fastened to the structure frame with nails or screws. Door jambs typically extend around the top and two sides of a door opening and have an inwardly facing or front face with a stepped configuration such that edges of a closed door abut a step in the doorjamb. Hinges are fastened to the front face on one side of the doorjamb (the hinge side) and to one side of the door, typically by wood screws that are screwed into the doorjamb and door. It is well known that the weakest region of a door frame is the region where a bolt of the dead-bolt lock interacts with the doorjamb. The portion of the doorjamb that is provided for restraining the door bolt or latch is commonly composed of wood.
Numerous solutions to the door security problem including devices for reinforcing a doorjamb have been previously proposed, and many of these devices have achieved varying degrees of success. While known solutions to reinforce a doorjamb have proven to be acceptable for various applications, such devices are nevertheless susceptible to improvements that may enhance their performance and cost. With this in mind, a need exists to develop an improved latch jamb security plate for reinforcing a doorjamb that advance the art.